Crimsonbreak and Winterstreak's Story
by MusicalPrime
Summary: Just a bit of Crimsonbreak and Winterstreak Prime's back story! From the annual cyberninja ball (okay that's a little cheesy) to when Winterstreak asked Crimsonbreak to be his sparkmate. Also, a little bit of foreshadowing about who's gonna show up soon in the story so keep an eye out for that! Obvious Jack(Winterstreak)/Miko(Crimsonbreak) pairing. Oneshot! Hope you enjoy! :)


**This is a side story to After the Mighty Have Fallen, not A New Identity/It's a Race to the Finish. This is just a little bit of a back story for Crimsonbreak and Winterstreak Prime. :)**

* * *

It was the annual cyberninja ball back on Cybertron, long before the war, and Crimsonbreak has no one to go with once again. She decided to stay safe and sound at home with her family. She smiled as her little sister, Silverstar, played with her friend, Windblaze. Very few of Silverstar's friends were allowed to visit because of Crimsonbreak. But since their sparkparents were friends since they were kids, Windblaze's sparkparents saw no reason for her to visit.

"Crim, why aren't you going to the dance?" Silverstar asked suddenly. Crimsonbreak sighed and shook her head. Silverstar didn't understand why everyone hated Crimsonbreak, why red cyberninjas were so bad. She was too innocent. Silver was the color of innocence. Windblaze also didn't understand what Crimsonbreak was going through. Crimsonbreak knelt down next to them with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be welcomed there because of my…condition. Besides, I have no one to go with." Crimsonbreak answered. The young girls shrugged it off and continued to play. Technically Crimsonbreak was also babysitting them so she couldn't go anyways. When the door opened they saw Crimsonbreak and Silverstar's sparkparents walk in, looking tired. Silverstar jumped up and hugged them while Crimsonbreak did so but at a slower pace.

"Windblaze, your sparkparents said you may spend the night. Crimsonbreak, on the other hand, is going to get ready to go to the ball." Their Creator stated. Crimsonbreak's eyes widened but after a long discussion/argument with her sparkparents she somehow ended up in front of the doors of the building where the ball was being held. She took a deep breath and entered. When everyone saw her all conversations stopped and they all glared at her. As she walked through the crowd she heard every hurtful comment made at her.

"That's enough! Everyone is welcomed here and besides, tonight is supposed to be full of fun, not hatred." A voice snapped loudly. Everyone turned and bowed to Winterstreak Prime who did not look pleased. Crimsonbreak quickly bowed as well, even though the two of them had become friends. A slow song came on and most of the cyberninjas found a partner except for Winterstreak, Crimsonbreak, and Nightshade. Nightshade finally got the Prime to go over to Crimsonbreak and ask her to dance, who was still being made fun of. When Winterstreak got close to her, Crimsonbreak bowed in respect to her leader. "Come on, Crim. You're my friend, you can drop the formalities. I was wondering…would you care to dance with me?"

"I…um…sure," Crimsonbreak squeaked in response. Winterstreak took her hand and gently took her to the dance floor. He continued to hold her hand and put his other hand on her waist and she rested her free hand on his shoulder. They slowly danced across the floor, eyes locked. "If I may ask, why did you ask me, of all femmes here, to dance with you? I'm a red cyberninja…a monster. Why do you care?"

"Because you're different, not just from the red cyberninjas, but from the other cyberninjas in general. You're kind, caring, and most of all you know not to harm others without a reason. The Dark One is dead wrong about you. I guess I just hated seeing you all alone in the corner of the room." he whispered back, their foreheads touching. If anyone noticed, the two obviously didn't care. They just kept dancing and staring into each other's eyes. When the song ended they both stopped dancing and realized how close they were. Crimsonbreak pulled away quickly and looked away in embarrassment. Winterstreak gently held her head in his hands and made her look at him. "If you ever need help or if you just need to talk, don't be afraid to find me."

"Thank you, Wints." Crimsonbreak said softly. Winterstreak's eyes seemed to sparkle in delight as he went to talk to Nightshade. That night Crimsonbreak went home and was happy as can be. She nearly skipped into her house she was so excited. She couldn't believe that Winterstreak Prime, their _leader_, had danced with her. During the dance she felt like she was a princess being swept off her feet by her prince, as cheesy as that may sound. When her family and Windblaze saw her they were surprised by her happiness. When they questioned her about what happened she just got even more excited. "Winterstreak Prime asked me to dance! Of all the femmes at the dance he asked _me_! He treated me so wonderfully during the dance I never wanted it to end!"

**Few years later, middle of the war**

"YELLOWBEAM LET US OUT!"

"NOT UNTIL WINTERSTREAK TELLS YOU WHAT HE'S BEEN HIDING!" Yellowbeam yelled back as he locked the door to the closet Crimsonbreak and Winterstreak were forced into. He walked away casually, leaving the two cyberninjas stranded. Crimsonbreak grumbled under her breath and sat down. Both cyberninjas felt awkward being stuck alone in the closet. Crimsonbreak didn't know what Yellowbeam was talking about but Winterstreak sure did. He sighed, realizing that he wasn't about to get out of this. So he sat down in front of the femme and held her hands.

"I guess if I don't admit it now I might never get the chance to again. Yellowbeam only did this because he didn't want me to put this off any more than I already have so I guess here goes nothing." Winterstreak said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Crimsonbreak was surprised to see him seem so…nervous. What was he trying to tell her? "Truth is I'm in love with you. From the day I met you there was something about you that I was immediately drawn to. It wasn't until we danced at the ball that I realized I truly fell in love with you but I was scared to tell you."

"You…love me?" she whispered, eyes wide. Winterstreak nodded slowly, praying to Primus that she felt the same way. He got his answer when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He sighed happily and hugged her back. Crimsonbreak pulled back slightly and Winterstreak put his forehead on hers. Crimsonbreak was on the brink of tears because of how happy she was. "How is this going to work with most of the team not liking me?"

"We'll make it work. For you, I'd crawl to the edges of the universe and back to make this work. I assume Yellowbeam forgot about us because he has yet to yell out in success." Winterstreak answered. Crimsonbreak laughed and leaned into him more. Just then the door opened and both cyberninjas shot up and turned to see…Crimsonbreak's father. For the next hour Winterstreak was running for dear life while Crimsonbreak smack Yellowbeam upside the head.

**Few years later**

Winterstreak was panicking. He decided to ask Crimsonbreak for her hand. Before Crimsonbreak's sparkparents died he'd asked them for their blessing which they happily gave. The only problem with this? They're in the middle of a war and Winterstreak can't build up the nerve to ask. He finally manned up (with the help of Yellowbeam, Fernblaze, and Silverstar who is still alive) and decided to ask her today. Several times he nearly commed her to call off his surprise but stopped. Finally the femme who he'd been waiting for walked up to him happily. But by the sadness in her eyes, he knew that she was given scrap for being a red cyberninja again.

"Hey sweetspark, what happened? Why are you upset?" Winterstreak asked as he hugged her to his chest. She was quiet at first but he could feel her trembling. She was either crying or fighting back the tears. Winterstreak rubbed her back and hummed a lullaby many cyberninja mothers sang to their children. Even after Crimsonbreak became Winterstreak's SIC and femmefriend the others still treated her like a monster. He pulled back slightly and made her look at him. "C'mon Crim, they're not worth it. I'll deal with whoever hurt you later, but for now let's please enjoy the beautiful night."

"Thanks Wints…you always know how to make me feel better." Crimsonbreak whispered and smiled underneath her mask. Winterstreak wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs. He pulled her over to the spot where that he wanted to show her. When they made it Crimsonbreak couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her. They were on top of a cliff overlooking the cyberninja village and there was a small music player nearby. "It's beautiful."

"I wanted to make tonight special…care to dance?" Winterstreak asked awkwardly as he pressed play on the music player. Crimsonbreak's eyes widened when she recognized the song as the one they first danced to before the war. She immediately accepted and they started to dance around the secluded area. When the song ended Winterstreak pulled away slightly but continued to hold Crimsonbreak's hands. He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "Crimsonbreak I love you more than anything in the universe. You're the most beautiful and caring femme I've ever met and I've been meaning to ask you this…will you be my sparkmate?"

"I…I don't know what to say. I don't know if it's a good idea. You and I both know that The Dark One is after specifically me. W-What if he gets to me? What if I hurt you because he somehow took control of my mind? I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Crimsonbreak asked in fear. Winterstreak stood and pulled her up against him and looked her straight into her eyes. They were filled with sadness but also love and determination.

"I will help you fight him. I refuse to let him get in the way of you being treated the way you deserve: loved. I'll respect your decision if you don't want to bond with me, but please don't let that fragger get in the way of your happiness. I also wanted to give you something. Close your eyes." he ordered as he backed away. Crimsonbreak sighed and closed her eyes. When she felt slight pressure on her neck she opened them to see a beautiful crystal necklace hanging around her neck. "If you ever feel like you're about to lose sanity, look at this and remember who you are and what you mean to me."

"You are one crazy Prime…but I love you for that. And…yes I will bond with you. I want nothing more than to be with you." Crimsonbreak whispered.

**Present day, the day Winterstreak found out Crimsonbreak left**

"I will find you Crimsonbreak…I swear I won't let him get you…" Winterstreak growled as he clutched the letter tighter.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! :)**


End file.
